Trick & Treat
by Kuroka
Summary: (For TsuruNama Day in Halloween Edition)


Lampu merah penyeberangan jalan berganti menjadi warna hijau. Kaki-kaki yang semula berada dalam kondisi statis kembali bergerak secara dinamis, laksana aliran waktu yang kembali terisi dan mengalir kembali. Meski panah waktu Kronos menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, hiruk pikuk yang diciptakan para anak cucu Adam belum padam.

Di antara ratusan pasang kaki yang bergerak bagai koloni semut, terdapat sepasang kaki yang bergerak melawan arus. Pemilik kaki itu terlihat sibuk berbicara di telepon genggamnya sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok remaja di depannya. Tubrukan pun tak terhindarkan, keduanya terjatuh secara bersamaan.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu—apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar pria yang barusan menabrak seorang remaja seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Remaja di hadapannya tampak terkejut dan kebingungan ketika ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Paman… bisa melihatku?"

Sepasang sitrus milik sang pria mengerjap. _"Eh...?"_

* * *

"Pertama-tama, siapa namamu?"

"Namazuo." Balas sang remaja singkat. "Kalau Paman sendiri?"

"Aku Tsurumaru." Ucap sang pria menyebutkan namanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksudmu kalau aku ini satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatmu?" Tanyanya, "Sebetulnya kau ini siapa?"

Namazuo memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menghela napasnya. "Apa Paman pernah mendengar legenda tentang Jack Si Pembawa Lentera?"

"Maksudmu, kepala labu yang biasanya dipajang saat perayaan Halloween itu?"

Namazuo mengangguk. "Konon, arwah Jack tidak diterima di surga maupun neraka karena ulahnya sendiri semasa ia masih hidup. Akhirnya Jack bergentayangan selamanya di bumi sambil membawa lentera dari labu untuk mencari tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya…"

Angin malam berhembus pelan, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di permukaan aspal.

"Cerita yang cukup menyedihkan, ya..." bisikan pelan Tsurumaru merambat di udara.

"Ung," gumam Namazuo, mengencangkan pelukan pada kedua lututnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena aku bisa melihatmu, apa itu berarti…"

Namazuo tersenyum hambar pada Tsurumaru. "Kelihatannya kita berdua sama-sama sudah meninggal, _hahaha._ "

Tsurumaru terdiam cukup lama. "Ah, jadi begitu rupanya… hahaha," komentarnya ikut tertawa renyah, _"Korya odorokitane."_

Setelah itu tak ada satupun yang kembali berbicara. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam sambil menyaksikan kemeriahan festival Halloween yang tengah berlangsung di hadapan mereka.

"Hei, Namazuo."

"Hm?"

"Apa selama ini… kau merasa kesepian?" Tanya Tsurumaru secara tiba-tiba.

Namazuo tidak langsung menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menyematkan sejumlah rambutnya ke bagian belakang telinga saat angin malam kembali menghembuskan napasnya.

"Setiap malam Halloween seperti ini, aku selalu sendirian." Ungkapnya.

Tsurumaru menanggapi cerita Namazuo dengan tatapan sendu. " _Hmm,_ jadi begitu…"

"Tapi, malam ini sedikit berbeda… karena pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa melihatku." Tutur Namazuo menambahkan. Usai berkata demikian, sebuah senyum hangat merekah di wajah Namazuo, membuat Tsurumaru sekilas merasa seperti sedang melihat sesosok malaikat yang turun dari surga.

"…"

"…? Ada apa, Paman?"

"A-ah… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Respon Tsurumaru sedikit canggung. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku baru ingat kalau aku punya ini…"

Namazuo memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan sosok berambut putih yang sedang merogoh-rogoh saku celananya.

"Namazuo, bukalah kedua tanganmu."

Sang remaja menengadahkan kedua tangannya seperti yang diminta oleh Tsurumaru.

"Mungkin rasanya sedikit aneh karena orang yang sudah mati seperti kita ikut merayakannya, tapi…"

Bagai pertunjukan sulap, sejumlah permen dan cokelat melunjur jatuh dari tangan Tsurumaru ke permukaan tangan di bawahnya. Namazuo tampak terpukau saat menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Wow, bagaimana Paman melakukannya?"

Tsurumaru tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan trik seperti ini."

Kedua anggur milik Namazuo berbinar seperti sorot mata anak-anak ketika mereka mendapat _treat_ saat Halloween. Tak lama setelahnya, butiran-butiran embun meleleh dari kedua pelupuk mata sang remaja, membasahi kedua pipinya yang bulat seperti buah persik. Melihat hal tersebut, Tsurumaru pun merasa panik.

"A—m-maaf, apa yang barusan kulakukan justru malah membuatmu sedih?"

Namazuo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja… aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika aku bisa menerima sesuatu di hari Halloween karena selama ini aku hanya bisa menontonnya saja..." jelas Namazuo seraya menyeka kedua matanya. "Maaf karena sudah membuat Paman khawatir, dan... terima kasih untuk _trick and treat_ -nya!" ucap Namazuo, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih pada pria di hadapannya.

Tsurumaru menghela napasnya lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

Namazuo membuka satu bungkus permen karamel lalu memasukkan permen tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Oh ya, Paman."

"Ya?"

"Apa setelah ini... kita bisa mengobrol lagi seperti ini?"

"..." Kedua bibir Tsurumaru terbuka, namun tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari sana.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam milik Tsurumaru berdering. Namun ia tidak mengangkatnya sehingga telepon tersebut dialihkan ke mesin penerima panggilan otomatis.

 _"Tá do chuid ama níos mó, Mr. O' Laindéir."  
_

 _'Ya, ya. Aku tahu.'_ Gumam Tsurumaru dalam hati.

"Kenapa Paman tidak mengangkat teleponnya...?" tanya Namazuo.

Tsurumaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tidak penting, karena sebentar lagi pekerjaanku akan selesai."

"... Pekerjaan?"

Tsurumaru tersenyum lembut ke arah Namazuo.

"Tenang saja. Setelah ini pun, kita akan tetap bersama." Bisik Tsurumaru pelan di telinga Namazuo, " _Kau tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi._ "

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, sekujur tubuh Namazuo melebur menjadi pendaran cahaya. Cahaya tersebut mengapung di udara sebelum akhirnya berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah bara api kecil. Tsurumaru buru-buru memerangkap bara api itu ke dalam lentera labu miliknya.

 _"Terima kasih untuk makanannya,"_ gumam Tsurumaru sebelum ia melebur ke dalam rombongan orang-orang dan menghilang ditelan keramaian.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Penjelasan:** Makna "trick  & treat" dalam fanfic ini adalah, Tsurumaru alias Jack memperdayai(?) arwah gentayangan Namazuo yang merupakan mangsanya (treat). Menurut sebuah cerita, Jack biasa datang menjemput arwah anak-anak yang suka berbohong untuk menemaninya sampai kiamat nanti. Dalam cerita ini, Namazuo merupakan arwah anak nakal yang tersesat di bumi sehingga Jack (Tsurumaru) mendatanginya dan melahap arwahnya.


End file.
